


Logan's Coffee Cup

by MisterDearest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A small tid bit of super cutesy stuff, Coffee Break, Fluff, I'm not sure where the idea came from but I thought it was really cute, M/M, Virgil and Roman try to be sneaky, and fail, the squad showing love for Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDearest/pseuds/MisterDearest
Summary: Logan finds a surprise on his coffee cup that warms his heart as much as the person he drinks his coffee with. As childish as they seem, he and Patton agree that they love their friends.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Logan's Coffee Cup

Logan left his room feeling accomplished but also in need of a pick up. The last several hours he dedicated himself to assist Thomas with brainstorming for a new episode’s narrative layout. A simple cup of coffee would suffice for the moment, so he headed into the kitchen. While he waited for the coffee to make he felt disturbed, like he was being watched. When he looked around he saw two heads quickly duck down behind the counter.

Curiosity peaked, he quietly walked around and saw Roman and Virgil ducked down on the ground whisper-arguing about something. “Is there perhaps something I can assist with?”

The two crouched sides jumped and turned to Logan with equally startled looks. It was easy to see that they were conspiring and it felt like bad news for the logic side. Roman seemed to recover the fastest and cleared his throat as he stood up. “Hello Logan, our hard working smarty pants!” Logan raised an eyebrow at Roman’s forced smile and sentence. In his *peripheral, Logan saw Virgil facepalm before also dragging himself up to stand next to Roman.

“Is there a reason you were hidden away and watching me?” Logan asked calmly.

Roman gave a nervous laugh and once more was the first to attempt a response. “Well, we were having, um, a bet you see.” Roman grinned brightly at his own response until he realized that Logan was patiently waiting for a continued explanation. “Oh right it was about whether you um. Well, what was it about again Virgil?”

Roman looked over the counter where Virgil had managed to move sneakily to the other side of. When Logan turned to face him Virgil was quickly shoving his hands into his pockets with a look of panic and then a quick glare at Roman. “It was about whether or not you took sugar in your coffee or not. Roman said you took sugar and I told him it was not likely.”

Logan turned to Roman to see him glaring at Virgil but then smiling once more when he noticed Logan’s attention. “Well, you seem to like Padre well enough, figured that was good enough as proof that you liked sweet things right?” Roman shrugged.

A warmth flushed out Logan’s cheeks but he was quick to take in a deep breath and ignore Roman’s last comment. “I will let you both know that I take my coffee black.” Logan turned away from the two and went back to what he was doing. When he heard the bickering behind him again he sent a sharp look at the other two and they quickly cleared out of the kitchen.

Logan sighed heavily. He wasn’t dense, he knew the two had not told him the real reason behind their behavior but he was much too tired to worry about it. He went back to the coffee maker to see his normal cup, his “#1 Boss” cup, laid out on the counter already. He was trying to remember if he already pulled it down from the cabinet or if someone else perhaps used it without permission when Patton greeted him as he entered the room.

“Hey Lo! Haven’t seen a lot of you busy breeches. Did you have an eventful time helping Thomas today?” Patton bumped their shoulders together lightly and flashed him a warm smile as he reached up to grab his own cat mug from the cabinet overhead.

Logan watched as he carefully chose between the several mugs he owned. “It has been satisfactory thus far. I am concerned about Virgil and Roman though.” Logan reached for the coffee pot and poured himself a full cup.

“Why is that? What are the kiddos up to?” Patton asked as he held out his cup to be filled by Logan.

Logan filled Patton’s cup and then placed the pot back. He thought for a moment and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “They were spying on me as I made coffee, hidden on the other side of the counter. They also made up a story about making bets on if I took sugar in my coffee or not.” Logan tried to make sense of the situation once more before shaking his head and bringing his cup up to his lips and taking a cautious sip of the hot liquid.

“Oh.” Patton said distractedly. He stared at Logan with surprise at first but then a steady smile grew large across his face. “I’m sure they just really wanted to see your reaction.” Patton laughed bright and joyfully as he grabbed a spoon to mix his drink with the creamer placed next to the coffee pot.

“My reaction to what exactly?” Logan asked in complete confusion, a feeling he hated quite a bit.

“Oh Lo, they love you and look up to you quite a bit even if they don’t know how to tell you properly or ever want to admit it.” Patton said with red tinged cheeks and an adoring look in his eyes.

As much as the look and words made Logan feel pleasant things, his confusion only worsened. “Patton, that is very kind to say but that does not answer my question at all.”

“I just absolutely love the new addition to your cup Lo!” Patton gushed happily, scrunching his nose cutely at the logical side.

“Pardon me?” Logan asked in bafflement. He looked at his cup and turned it so he could read the words. Understanding slowly took over as he saw that someone had crossed out Boss and wrote in “Bard” in looping red letters and “Debater” in scratchy purple.

Logan was of course startled and at first was not happy to see his favorite mug had been drawn on but when he turned to Patton the Morality side’s mug had something similar done to it. It seemed to have originally read “#1 Dad” but now had ‘Dad’ scratched out. In the nicer, red handwriting it read “Padre” and in the hard to read purple Logan could make out the word Pop-Star”. He looked from the cup back up to Patton who was also looking down at his cup with so much love showing on his face.

He looked up and covered his mouth as a loud laugh left from him. “They did this a little while ago, I didn’t use it for a while because I was afraid of washing off their cute little additions. It was so sweet of them. Eventually Roman explained that they made it so that it was permanent, and now it’s my favorite cup.”

Logan was lost in how soft and peaceful Patton looked in that moment. He argued internally as to whether or not he was going to get mad about this or not. He was listing reasons in his head when he felt a hand on his. He looked at the soft fingers intertwining with his and then up to the closer view of Patton with his sweet smile. “Don’t get mad at them, they only meant to show they love you.”

With that Logic, Logan couldn’t argue so he gave a simple nod and looked over the words briefly once more and took a large gulp of his drink to hide the slight smile. Yes it was done without his permission, but the youngest sides were not always the best at expressing themselves. Logan could relate to that and appreciate the effort despite it.

Patton leaned his head in to lay it against Logan’s shoulder but tilted his head up to whisper warmly up to him. “If I added to it, I would cross out the ‘#1’ and write ‘coolest’.”

Logan smiled genuinely down at Patton before he could pull it back and thanked Patton. Patton nodded calmly and they drank their coffee in the silence of the kitchen.


End file.
